People routinely use computing devices, such as personal computers, smartphones, etc., to access and work with sensitive data, such as proprietary data, confidential data, sensitive personal information, etc. However, such sensitive data can be at risk of being compromised by malware that gains access to the user's computing device. As such, some enterprises (e.g., employers, retailers, governmental entities, etc.) restrict the computing devices that may be used to access sensitive data. Such restrictions can limit the user's choice of devices, or require the user to have multiple devices that perform similar functions.